


the birthday secret

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, a new puppy, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: Morgan has the perfect surprise for Tessa's birthday if she doesn't ruin it
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	the birthday secret

Tessa’s 31st birthday was a big deal for Morgan, it was not only the first of Tessa’s birthdays that they were spending together but it was also the first birthday that she wasn’t on the road or in a different country for. Morgan just wanted to make sure that her day was perfect above everything else.   
His plan started a week and a half before her birthday, he knew that Tessa didn’t want anything to big or over the top. He knew that her aging bothered her in some respects. He knew she felt that she had this big timer counting down her youthfulness even though he didn’t see her that way. Originally it was just going to be a quiet day for them, he was planning on having a some of her favourite flowers and French pastries brought in. With a few facetimes to her family and friends back home but most importantly just spending the day together wrapped up on the coach watching old movies and just showing her how much he loved her.   
Well that was the plan until he got an email from the SPCA in west Vancouver. He had sent them an email over 3 weeks ago to see if they knew of any shelters that had nova scotia duck tolling retrievers. He had very little expectancy that they would because the breed wasn’t as popular and mainly only found from a breeder. But both of them had agreed that it was worth trying to see if they could find on and that they would rather get one from a shelter than a breeder if they could. So, when he got an email back, he was shocked. Luckily for them a person had recently dropped of about half a litter of the dog to the shelter after the owner had not been able to give away anymore of the litter.   
Morgan knowing Tessa knew that this information was better if he kept it to himself. Tessa would probably come up with 20 different reason why they should wait until they were back in Toronto before they got a dog. But knowing they would get the call any day that they need to return back and the fact this wouldn’t come again he knew that it was the right time. He also knew from the look in Tessa’s eyes every time they had to go and drop Maggie back off at his parent’s place after their walks, that she was ready for a dog.   
So, Morgan sent a quick email back to the SPCA that they would love to take one of the dogs. He then made a quick call to his parents. The puppy needed to be picked up on Monday that was a full 7 days before Tessa’s birthday and he knew it wasn’t right to ask if the SPCA could hold they pup till then with all the dogs they have to care for already so he hoped that his parents wouldn’t mind another dog for a week. Morgan’s parents said yes without hesitations and he has never been more grateful for the fact that his parents loved dogs more than he did, and for the fact that his mom had a gift for house training dogs.   
Now he just has to mange to keep this from her without raising suspicion. As the week went on he thought he was doing a good job hiding the secret and the absolutely adorable pictures that his mom kept sending him of both the new puppy and Maggie. That was until Tessa confronted him on Saturday evening. 

“so are you going to tell me who you have been texting all week and what secret you are keeping from me” Tessa asked from where she was perched on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Morgan automatically tensed up, he had just 14 hours to go and he really didn’t want to blow the surprise. 

“oh, it’s just my mom she keeps sending me pictures of Maggie.” He said simply

“and you didn’t think to show me them, I have missed her this week. We need to go see her next week”

“well, she is coming here for all of next week so I didn’t think you would mind not seeing her this week” he said still not turning around to look at her.

“what Morg, why didn’t you tell me that.”

“because Tessa it is part of your birthday plan so you’re not supposed to know but, I will say this and only this and then you have to wait. My parents are coming over tomorrow at 11:30 to drop of Maggie and another gift and say happy birthday to you before going back home. Now it’s time to drop this before the element of surprise is ruined.”

The next morning 

“good morning” Morgan whispered quietly in between placing soft kisses to Tessa skin trying to gently into consciousness. Normally he would have let her sleep as long as she wanted to but, his parents had texted him to say that they were just getting ready to leave. So, she really had to wake up now or else she would miss her surprise. 

“Morgan” Tessa wined softly as she rolled over pushing her face into her pillow trying to go back to sleep. 

“I know Tessa, but my parents are going to be here with Maggie in 30 mins, so you have to wake up, I also have breakfast ready.” He knew that the incoming visitors would be enough to get her up and out of bed. 

“okay give me five mins and I will be ready.” 

A few minutes later Tessa walked into the living room looking around at the 5 different bundles of flowers that sat on the table. 

“wow where did the flower shop came from”

“oh well one is from me, your mom and sister, and Scott sent one as well. Then the other two are from Auston and Mitch”

“awe that’s so sweet of them, but why did they. They don’t have to.”

“well I believe that Auston still feels bad for the interview and throwing you under the bus a little and well Mitch. It’s one of two reasons either Steph told him to send them or he is sucking up to as he calls you ‘team mom’ so that the next time he does anything stupid he is already set up” Morgan says while handing her a cup of coffee. 

“well I will have to send them a thank you message anyway.” It was at that point that the doorbell rang. The pair walked over to the door and through the glass he could see it was his mom. Opening the door Maggie ran straight through the door towards Tessa, immediately had her attention. 

“Hi Mom, where is dad” Morgan asked questionably to his mom 

“oh he is just grabbing Tessa’s gift.”

“Shirley, you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Tessa honey, it’s your birthday after all. And this one is really from Morgan we were just holding on to it.” It was then that Morgan’s dad walked up the path to the front door holding a dog create. It wasn’t till there was a soft bark that came from create that Tessa looked up from her spot with Maggie on the floor. Maggie excitedly got up and walked over to the create with a bark leaving her mouth as she remembered about her new sister. 

“Morgan, you didn’t” Tessa said as she got up and walked over to the group of adults looking at the create at the entrance of the door. 

“I very much did Tessa” he said as she bent down and genital pulled the puppy out from where she was tucked in the create

“so, this is what you were hiding from me all week. Wait why did your parents have her?” Tessa asked 

“well, she was supposed to be picked up on Monday, but I wanted to be a surprise.”

“I also happen to be very talented at training puppy, not that she is anyway house trained, but she knows not to pee in the house.” Shirley said 

“is this why Maggie is staying the week or was that a lie too.”

“oh no she is, they get along so well and Maggie can help teach her it will be good for both of them”

“thank you, all of you” Tessa said as she looked down at the puppy in her arms. 

Later that night they were curled up in bed with both of the puppy between them.

“thank you for today” Tessa said 

“so, you’re not mad I brought a puppy and didn’t tell you.”

“no not all, but I am naming her”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way”

“what about Macy?” Tessa asked questioningly 

“Macy, I like it. Maggie and Macy sounds perfect Tessa.”

“Thank you Morgan, I really mean it she is perfect, this whole day was the best birthday I have had in a long time.”

“your welcome I was just trying to make your day perfect.”

“I love you and our family.”

“I love our family too Tessa” he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips pulling her as close to him as he could with the dogs in between them. It was at that moment when he knew there wasn’t ever going to be another person other than her. She was it for him and he was going to spend every day showing her that. 

It was this memory Morgan thought back to 6 years later when they were laying in their bed with Mia and Mable both hugging Macy while in between them and Tessa’s bump. It was this family that he loved more than anything because it was theirs.


End file.
